rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пришёл новый день
Пришёл новый день (англ. Next Stop, Anywhere, правильный перевод на русский — Следующая остановка — где угодно) — песня, которая является своеобразным вступлением ко второму сезону мультериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Исполняется в начале эпизода «За стенами Короны», когда Рапунцель и её друзья покинули Корону, дабы отправиться в путешествие по пути из чёрных камней. В конце того же эпизода звучит сокращенная версия песни (реприза). Текст Полная версия Русскоязычная версия = Рапунцель: Я знаю правила есть, чтоб их нарушать Не могут звезды на небе для нас не сиять, Свои мечты воплощать, всё что угодно желать И словно птицей лететь за ветром! Пришёл новый день! Целый мир открыт для нас В этот дивный час. Пришёл новый день! Будет он чудесным И неизвестным Я жду его каждый раз, Каждый раз! (Инструментальный бридж) Юджин: Все карты выбросим мы, пойдем наугад Рапунцель: Нас путь ведёт за собой, пускай так будет всегда Юджин: Мы будем делать всё то, что хочется нам Рапунцель: Здесь удивительный мир откроется нам Юджин: Мы бросим вызов судьбе Вместе: И смело скажем себе Пройти готовы мы все дороги! Пришёл новый день! Целый мир открыт для нас В этот дивный час. Пришёл новый день! Будет он чудесным И неизвестным Я жду его каждый раз, Каждый раз! (Инструментальный бридж) Кассандра: Пришёл новый день! Нам он всем дает сейчас этот дивный шанс. Рапунцель: Пришёл новый день! Я судьбу свою ищу, жизнь познать хочу. Юджин: Пришёл новый день! Сможем сто дорого пройти этого пути. Все: Пришёл новый день! Кассандра: Будет он чудесным Юджин: И неизвестным Рапунцель: Я жду его каждый раз! Все: Каждый раз, Каждый раз, Каждый раз! |-| Оригинальная версия = Рапунцель: I wanna break every rule and cross every line I wanna show all the stars how stars oughta shine I wanna do as I please and knock the world to its knees And go wherever the breeze is blowing Next stop, anywhere Gotta a whole wide world to see Nothing's stopping me Next stop, anywhere 'Cause there's so much waiting I know it's waiting I feel it waiting out there Everywhere (Инструментальный бридж) Юджин: We're gonna toss out the maps and follow the sun Рапунцель: We're gonna place our own path and go on the run Юджин: We're gonna get out and do what nobody's done Рапунцель: There's so much out there to do, we've barely begun Юджин: We're gonna take every dare Вместе: And feel the wind in our hair With no one telling us where we're going Next stop, anywhere If you're there I'm gonna be, where I'd wanna be Next stop, anywhere And the world is calling It is keeps on calling Just think of all that we'll share Everywhere (Инструментальный бридж) Кассандра: Next stop, anywhere Gotta feeling things'll be happening suddenly Рапунцель: Next stop, anywhere Gonna chase my destiny, find my best in me Юджин: Next stop, anywhere Cause it's time we went to be where we're meant to be Все: Next stop, anywhere Кассандра: And the world is waiting Юджин: I feel it waiting Рапунцель: It's all just waiting out there Все: Everywhere Everywhere Everywhere Реприза Русскоязычная версия = Юджин: Мы все дороги пройдем с тобой до конца Рапунцель: Узнаем вместе с тобой где наша судьба Юджин: Не важно что впереди, ведь рядом ты Рапунцель: Рядом ты Вместе: Пойдем вперед, сами всё проверим! Пришёл новый день! Рапунцель: Вместе мы с тобой идем вслед за новым днём Вместе: Пришёл новый день! Юджин: Беды нипочем, если мы с тобой вдвоем Вместе: Пришёл новый день! Рапунцель: Будет нелегко порой Юджин: Вместе мы с тобой Вместе: Пришёл новый день! Рапунцель: Будет он чудесным Юджин: И неизвестным Рапунцель: Мы будем вместе с тобой Навсегда! Юджин: Навсегда! Вместе: Навсегда! |-| Оригинальная версия = Юджин: We're gonna walk down that path and over the rise Рапунцель: Guess we'll discover just where our destiny lies Юджин: Who cares how dark it'll be, 'cause I've got you Рапунцель: You've got me Вместе: So let's go see where this whole thing's going Next stop, anywhere Рапунцель: And where I'm supposed to be with you close to me Вместе: Next stop, anywhere Юджин: Facing every jeopardy linked inseparably Вместе: Next stop, anywhere Рапунцель: Though it may get rough for us Юджин: We'll enough for us Вместе: Next stop, anywhere Рапунцель: And the world is waiting Юджин: I feel it waiting Рапунцель: With new adventures to share Everywhere Юджин: Everywhere Вместе: Everywhere Галерея Rapunzels Tangled Adventure - Next Stop Anywhere Reprise SONG|Реприза (английский язык) Пришёл Новый День (Реприза) l Next Stop Anywhere (Russian) (Reprise)|Реприза (русский язык) Rapunzel Die Serie - "Völlig frei"|Немецкоязычная версия песни Rapunzel Tangled Adventure - Next Stop Anywhere (Dutch Flemish)|Нидерландскоязычная версия песни Next Stop Anywhere (Polish) l Zaplątani Przygody Roszpunki|Польскоязычная версия песни Next Stop Anywhere (Italian) l Le Avventure Di Rapunzel|Итальяноязычная версия песни en:Next Stop, Anywhere Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»